GOAL!
by Sakura Tear Drops
Summary: What happens when your coach's son, who happens to be Mr. Popular, star player of the boys' division, and president of the student council, becomes your one on one coach? To make matters worse, he will do anything to get you pissed off, but...
1. The Team

The Team

"Prrrrrrttttt!" the whistle started the game.

It was 10 minutes before the end of the game. Score: 2-2. 10 minutes to determine the last score? Would it be a draw?

A girl with sunshine hair ran as she dribbled the ball between her feet. 'One more goal, she thought, 'One more goal to win this game!'

The girl was blocked by a fullback defender and a midfielder, 'Crap!' she whispered.

She shifted the ball between her feet and shifted it the left, she ran towards their goal. Then she saw an opening, "NANAMI-CHAN!" she kicked the ball sending it in mid-air.

A girl with short chocolate hair caught the ball in her chest. She ran with great speed towards the goal.

Since their center forward and center midfielder got injured, they had to do everything it takes to score a goal.

The sunshine haired girl ran towards the goal, trying to be open for her other teammate, then finally she found a clear spot where she can shoot the goal.

Three players from the other team blocked Nanami. She shifted the ball from side to side. 'C'mon guys where are you!' she said as she tried to look for an open.

She found the sunshine haired girl open, "MIYU!" She kicked the ball high up in the air.

Miyu smiled for she knew it was the same technique they used from the last game, and it had never failed.

When she estimated the ball's distance from her, she jumped high and…

"PPPRPRRRRRTTTTTTT!" the whistle blew as the game ended.

"GOAL!" everybody from the sidelines shouted.

It was a clear headshot.

Score 3-2.

Miyu had headshot it straight at the right corner of the goal. Before the keeper of the other team reacted, it was in.

Her teammates ran to her as they carried her, "GOAL! MIYU!"

**Inside the locker room…**

"Good job girls!" the coach told them as they settled down.

"Ha ha ha!" the coach gave a light hearted laugh. "I've never had a team this great and I really appreciate your patience and perseverance."

"Awwww… Coach," a girl with braided hair said, "We should be the one thanking you!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Aya-san," the coach scratched his head. "Alright why don't you all go dress up and go home. Get some rest coz tomorrow we'll have a pizza party!"

"Isn't coach Saionji the best?" Nanami said as she took off her jersey.

Miyu nodded, "He never shouts at us nor does he get mad whenever we lose a game."

"Miyu-chan!" Aya ran to her with dreamy eyes.

"What is it?" Miyu looked at her lost.

Handing her a letter, "The coach told me to give it to you," Aya said with a big grin.

Miyu took the note and looked at it, 'I wonder what this is…' she thought.

"Oh he also wants you in his office."

Miyu immediately dressed up for she was done taking a shower.

She went to the coach's office and knocked on the door.


	2. Coach Saionji's Recommendation

Coach Saionji's Recommendation

"Come in."

"You called, Coach?" Miyu stood in front of the desk.

"Ah, Miyu-san," Coach Saionji pointed at the letter Miyu was holding. "Give it to your parents," he smiled. "It's a waiver."

"A waiver?" Miyu looked confused.

"Mm." he nodded, "I decided to put you in my team for the upcoming Co-ed Soccer Tournament."

"But Coach… Why me?" now she was lost. She may be good at soccer but she's not a star player. Besides, she only started playing the sport 5 years ago.

"You may not be a star player," he began, "But I can see that you have the potential to be one."

"Potential?"

"You've got skills, Miyu-san," he smiled," You just have to practice some more."

"That's why…" he pointed at Miyu," That's why I decided to give you a one-on-one coaching!"

Miyu sweat started to drop, 'Heh heh… He can really think of anything' she thought.

"I know someone who will be willing to coach you!" He said with big dreamy eyes. "We'll meet you tomorrow, at the soccer field after classes, okay?"

'I think he forgot that he needs my parents consent' she thought. 'Isn't that the reason why I have a waiver?'

"I'm pretty sure your parents will allow you to do this extra coaching," he settled down to his seat.

She then left the office.

"Nanami-chan?"

"What is it Miyu?"

"Do you know something about the Co-ed Soccer Tournament?"

"I knew it," Aya cut off their conversation. "That letter was given to you as a waiver right?"

"How'd you know?" Miyu looked at Aya confused.

"That letter is given to those people whom the coach has chosen to be on the team. Me and Aya got one too." Nanami informed Miyu.

"But why me?" Miyu asked, "I mean you're a star player and the team captain, Nanami, and Aya is one of the best players we have."

"Maybe coach saw that you have a potential to be one…"

"And you've got skills!" Aya said with dreamy eyes.

'That's what he told me…' Miyu thought.

"Did you guys get extra coaching?"

"Extra coaching?" Nanami twirled the soccer ball she was holding.

"Y'know like a one-on-one coaching," Miyu looked down the street where her house was.

Both shook their heads.

"So it's just me huh?" Miyu said sadly.

"Cheer up Miyu! The coach just wants you to improve more!" Nanami said as she folded her fists.

"And what if your one-on-one coach is a hottie?" Aya said with huge dreamy eyes. "You guys will be the loveliest soccer couple!" she said imagining Miyu with a cute coach.

"What if he's just like coach Saionji?" "Y'know old and who has kids and a wife." Miyu said without thinking how Aya will react.

She imagined Miyu with their coach, "Huuwaaaaa!" 'So much for me having a new story for the upcoming drama competition' she thought as she cried to a corner.

Miyu and Nanami walked down the street to where Miyu's house was, "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Hmm." Miyu waved her hand then a big sweat dropped as she saw Nanami drag Aya from the corner.

"C'mon Aya! Stop sulking."

"But… But…" she whimpered like a lost puppy.

"Tadaima!" Miyu took off her shoes and went to the kitchen.

"Miyu," her mom smiled warmly at her, "How was soccer practice?"

"Good," Miyu handed the letter to his mom, "My coach wanted you guys to read this."

"You're home Miyu," her dad entered the kitchen because he thought he smelled something burning.

"Papa!" Miyu turned and hugged her dad.

"Uh.. Mama?" Mr. Yuu Kouzuki pointed at the stove.

All of them looked at the stove and then…

BOOM!

They were all covered with ash and the whole kitchen became a mess.

"My dinner!" Mrs. Miki Kouzuki shouted as rivers of tears flowed from her big wet eyes.

"Waahh! Papa why did you let Mama cook dinner?" Miyu complained.

"What did you say...?" Miki turned and glared at her daughter, "Miyu!"

Miyu felt something hot behind her and started running, "I have to finish homework!"

Miyu dashed to her room and closed the door.


	3. Mr Popular is Coach's Son?

Mr. Popular is Coach's Son?

Miyu walked at the soccer field early in the morning as she sighed, "Huu… I can't believe my parent's signed this," she looked at the waiver she was holding.

"MIYU-SAN!" a familiar voice called at the goal.

"Oyaji, stop doing that, it's embarrassing," a guy with a cool voice said to his dad.

"Coach?" Miyu looked at her coach from a distance who was waving at her. She ran towards the goal.

"Good morning coach, here's the waiver," Miyu handed the paper as she tried to catch the glimpse of the guy behind his coach.

"Good! Good!" the coach pulled his son from behind, "By the way, this is my son, he's gonna be your coach."

Miyu's eyes widenened.

"NANI!" Nanami shouted bothering the girls in the locker room.

"Shhhh…." Miyu gestured to Nanami to keep quiet. "These girls will hear you y'know…" she said in a low tone.

"But aren't you just the luckiest girl!" Aya stated with big dreamy eyes. "Oh you guys are just the perfect couple!"

"But Aya, I-" Miyu was cut off by Nanami.

"Miyu think about it, he's---

"Mr. Popular!" Aya butt in.

"He's the star player of the boys' soccer team!" Nanami pushed Aya's face.

"Not only that!" both of them got closer to Miyu who felt her sweat dropping.

"HE'S ALSO PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT BODY COUNCIL!" they shouted as fireworks started to pop. "SAIONJI KANATA!"

At the sound of Kanata's name, the KFC (Kanata's Fans Club) dashed towards them.

"Nani? Nani?"

"What about Saionji-kun, Miyu-san?"

"Tell us!"

Miyu was buried under dozens of girls, "Nanami-chan! Aya-chan! Help me!"

A girl with pink long wavy hair appeared at the commotion.

"What is going on here?" she said in a sweet but stern voice, "I heard Kanata's name…"

'Crap! For my sake please not her!' Miyu thought.

"Do you think we should help her Nanami?" Aya asked innocently.

Nanami shrugged, "Girls…" she said in a flirty funny voice, "Kanata just passed by our locker room."

Dozens of girls forced their way out of the door (which was pretty small if you try to fit three people to go through), "Where?" "Where?" The girl with pink hair went through the window, "Kanata-kun… Where are you?" she said in a creepy voice.

Miyu's eyes started twirling and she thought she saw stars around her as her friends dragged her out of the locker room.

"So your dad forced you to coach a girl… again?" a guy with dark chocolate hair spoke took a bite out of his sandwich.

Kanata nodded, "This is what! The 30th time ever since I was a freshmen in high school!" he said annoyed by that fact.

"Well who is it this time? Is it Christine again?" a guy with blonde hair joked.

Kanata choked on his drink, "If it was her again, I'd kill my dad!"

"Then who is it?" the blonde guy insisted.

"Some girl named Miyu Kouzuki," he said in a boring tone.

"That girl with long sunshine hair?" the blonde guy asked, "With emerald eyes?"

Kanata nodded, "You know her, Seiya?"

"Nah…" he took a sip out of his cola, "I always thought she was cute though…" he said.

Kanata blew his drink out of his mouth, "CUTE!" he laughed, "Man, she's the ugliest girl I've ever seen!"

"Uhmm…" the dark chocolate haired guysaid shaking.

"What's wrong, Santa?" Kanata said, "You're staring like she's right behind me," he laughed.

"S-Saionji-san!" Miyu said glaring, clenching her fists.

Before he could even turn to face her, Miyu sent her bag flying straight to Kanata's face.

Kanata's face turned red, and he immediately stood up.

"What was that all about!" he said trying to control herself.

"Take back what you said!" Miyu said in an irritating voice.

"Oh that?" Kanata smirked. "Why should I? It's true anyway, and besides," he pointed at Miyu's chest.

"You have a flat chest! You don't even have curves, not only that your long hair makes you look old!" he said smiling mischievously.

"K-Kanata, I don't think that was a nice thing to say," theSeiya interrupted.

Miyu was now red in the face because of embarrassment. "WHY YOU!" she gritted her teeth.

"I can't believe they voted you as the president of the student council!" she said blowing steam off. "You're nothing but a jerk! You think you're all that just because you havelots of fans and you're the star player, but you're nothing at all!" she said as she breathed heavily.

"You don't even know who I am!" Kanata clenched his fist. "Take back what you said!"

"Never!" Miyu smirked.

They both groaned as lightning flashed between them.

"Nanami what should we do!" Aya was now worried.

"Simple…" Nanami walked over to them and poured a bucket of ice cold water over their heads. "That should kill the fire…," she dusted off her hands and held both their heads pushing them away from each other. "You guys need to cool down."

"I'm not done with you yet! Remember this Saionji!" Miyu shouted as Aya dragged her collar.

"Are you threatening ME!"Sieya and theSanta dragged Kanata's arms.

**Back Home…**

"Go-od Eve-ning!" Miyu stomped her feet on the floor, "I'm home!"

"Miyu, honey, is everything all right?" Miki looked at her daughter. "You look funny what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said as she walked like a sumo wrestler, "I'm going to sleep!"

'What's gotten into her' Miki thought. "Don't you even wanna eat dinner? I cooked something for you," she called.

Miyu shut the door hard.

"I guess that's a no," Miki sighed as she went back to the kitchen.


	4. First Day of Practice

First Day of Practice

"Good Morning!" Miyu walked through the door as she greeted to her friends.

"You look happy Miyu," Nanami looked confused.

"Let's just say I'm thankful that Saionji is not in our class," she sighed as she sat down on her chair which was right next to the window. Something made Miyu's eyebrows twitch.

The KFC and other girls rushed to the window to cheer for Kanata.

When the pink haired girl heard the name, she immediately rushed to the window pushing all the girls to the side.

"Oh my love!" she said as she blushed. "We'll be the best soccer couple ever," she started floating on air, dancing and twirling with starry eyes.

'And there she goes again,' Nanami whispered. Miyu felt her sweat drop, "Heh..."

The day seemed short, well for Miyu of course. For some reason she liked all her subjects that she's taking this year. And a few hours later…

"Are you going now?" Nanami asked packing up her books.

Miyu closed her bag, "Mm. I need to be there at 3p.m. sharp."

"That's kinda demanding of him," Aya commented.

Miyu sighed, "It's not like I have a choice. Ja-ne," she smiled and walked out the door.

"Where is she?" Kanata looked at his watch as he rolled the ball side to side.

Miyu ran as fast as she could, "I-I'm sorry, I-I had a hard time looking for my shin guards," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're late for at least 5 minutes," Kanata spoke in a boring tone. Miyu rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why my dad wants to you to be in a team," he said in a low tone voice.

Miyu's ears twitched.

"You're not even a star player," he sighed.

"Wh-What did you say!" Miyu growled and faced Kanata.

Kanata felt his sweat drop, "N-Nothing." He waved both his hands and tried to smile. 'Geez, she's like a witch when she's angry,' he thought.

"I'm sure you know the basic ball drills," Kanata kicked the ball to Miyu.

Miyu trapped the ball with the inner side of her foot and nodded.

"Do it then," he instructed Miyu, "Start from the goal box up to the center field and back. Do every ball drill twice, left and right foot."

Miyu started to dribble the ball with her right foot, alternating inside and outside of her foot.

"Faster!" Kanata demanded.

Miyu started to run as she shifted the ball from her left foot to her right foot.

"Faster!" Kanata demanded.

"Faster!" "Faster!"

'Shut up!' she thought as she sprinted from the goal box to the center field and back. Every time she did a new ball drill Kanata would demand her to run faster.

'Need water,' she thought as she ran harder back to the goal box.

"Water break!" Kanata said.

"F-Finally," she said trying to catch her breath as she fell flat on the grass. She felt her head swirling and her eyes started to twirl. "Exhausted…" she breathed heavily. 'Kanata is killing me!' she thought.

"Here…"

Miyu sat up straight looking confused.

"Don't you wanna drink?" Kanata looked at her red, tired face and immediately shifted his eyes to the ball.

"Thank you," Miyu took the water bottle from Kanata.

"That's it for today," he picked up his bag, "Go get some rest I'll meet you here, same time." He turned to Miyu and glared at her, "3 o'clock SHARP!"

Miyu felt her sweat drop, "H-hai…"

He turned and walked off. Miyu stuck her tongue out, 'I really hate his guts!' she thought. Then she stared at the water bottle.

A/N: sorry for the delayed update... we moved to a new house so i didn't have internet for awhile


	5. Miyu and Kanata's First Date?

Miyu and Kanata's First Date?

"Neh Nanami-chan?" Miyu said as she started to pack her things.

"What?" Nanami said a little annoyed. "For the last time. I told you that you weren't being too mean to him."

"You really think so?" Miyu whispered.

"I mean he teased you anyway in the first pla-" Nanami was cut off by the groaning sound that they heard from the back part of the classroom.

Miyu and Nanami started to drop sweat as they saw Chris trying to calm herself walking towards their desks.

"Miyu-chan," Chris said in a sweet voice, "I recognize that water bottle you are holding."

"Th-this?" Miyu whispered as she shook. "Why now?!" she swallowed hard.

"Kanata gave it to her because they were practicing yesterday!" Aya butt in the situation.

"KANATA?" Chris' eyes started to flame. "What do you mean by this Miyu?!" she lifted one of the desks readying to throw it to Miyu.

"C-calm down Chris," Miyu tried to wipe away her sweat. "H-Heh heh" she managed to laugh a little.

"It's not what you think it is," Nanami patted Chris' back. "You see," she pointed at Miyu, "Miyu forgot to bring a water bottle and Kanata was forced to give one of his extra water bottle."

"I see," Chris dropped the desk on the floor which made a loud thud. "Well then Miyu," she smiled warmly at her, "next time don't forget your water bottle okay? You'll get dehydrated," Chris said as she turned and waved goodbye at them.

"Haaahh" all three girls sighed as Chris left them.

"Waahh!" Miyu started to panic and grabbed her bag; "Kanata's going to kill me!" she dashed out of the room as smoke rose from her tracks leaving her friends behind amazed.

"She's really fast," Aya whispered.

"Mm" Nanami nodded.

"I'm s-sorry," Miyu panted and tried to catch her breath.

"Late again huh?" Kanata said in a boring tone.

Miyu clenched her fists, 'I really hate him!' she thought.

"Let's go," Kanata gestured Miyu to get the soccer ball. "I want you to do your ball drills for 10 minutes then meet me up at the goal box."

"Yes coach…" Miyu said in a sarcastic tone. Then she mouthed whatever Kanata said to her as she turned her back and started her ball drills.

Kanata smiled, 'I guess she's not at all bad,' he thought as he looked at Miyu who was doing her ball drills.

Miyu dribbled the ball towards the goal box, "What do you want me to do now?"

Kanata walked towards Miyu, "I want you…" Kanata took the ball from Miyu and settled it in front of the goal box. "To kick the ball over the goal not in the goal," he said as he kicked the ball up and showed Miyu how to do it.

'He's crazy!' Miyu thought, 'aren't you supposed to kick it in not over the goal?'

"Don't even bother to say it," Kanata said as if he knew what was in Miyu's mind. "There's a purpose for this so just do it," he walked to the side and folded his arms.

"Alright!" Miyu kicked the ball but it only went inside the goal. 'This is harder than I thought,' Miyu whispered to herself.

Kanata smirked and gave a slight laugh which made Miyu irritated.

Miyu started kicking the ball again and again. There are times that Kanata showed her what to do but for some reason she still couldn't get it right.

"That's it for today," Kanata started to pack up his things. "Please don't be late again tomorrow," he said in a sarcastic pleading voice and walked off.

Miyu lay down on the grass twirling the ball with her finger. She sighed, "Nanami, I can't do this anymore!" she complained to herself as she threw the ball up and caught it back. Then she stood up and faced the goal box again. "Well if I wanna be part of the team I need this, besides the coach gave me an opportunity, I don't want him to regret that," she encouraged herself.

"Here we go!"

An hour passed by and Miyu only got the ball over the goal twice.

She sighed and laid back down on the grass, exhausted.

"You're still here?" a voice came.

Miyu opened her eyes surprised to see Kanata, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well I had a meeting with the student body," Kanata stopped, "Wait why am I telling you anyway?"

Miyu shrugged.

"Why don't you go home and take a rest," Kanata suggested not looking at Miyu, "Aren't you hungry?" he said staring at the goal.

"Me? You gotta be kidding," Miyu tried to boast, "I don't get hungry when I'm desperate to get something right!" Then her stomach grumbled so loud Kanata heard it.

"Eh-heh heh" Miyu scratched her head and sighed, 'Stupid stomach,' she thought.

Kanata extended his hand, "Right you're not hungry, c'mon let's grab something to eat I'm starving."

Kanata and Miyu walked down the street silently. Miyu started to feel weird and her heartbeat grew faster.

'Why am I nervous?' Miyu thought.

"Miyu?" Kanata looked at her straight in her eyes.

"H-Hai?" Miyu tried to straighten herself up.

"You know…" Kanata started. "I'm sorry for what happened before. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything; it's just that ever since I was in middle school a lot of girls have been asking my dad if I could coach them." Kanata sighed. "It's getting annoying y'know, they don't even learn anything!"

Kanata and Miyu stopped at the burger joint right in front of them.

"So…" Kanata extended his hand, "Friends?" He smiled warmly at her.

Miyu stared at his hand.

"C'mon don't let me hanging here," he laughed a bit.

Miyu shook Kanata's hand and smiled at him, "Friends."

Then they entered the burger joint and fall in line.

"So what do you wanna get?" Kanata asked Miyu when it was their turn to get their orders.

"Double cheeseburger, large fries, and large root beer," Miyu said shyly.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kanata teased. "I'll get the same order," he said as he looked at his wallet. Suddenly he felt his sweat drop.

"Is something wrong?" Miyu asked him wondering why he was sweating profusely.

Then he pulled Miyu to the side and showed his wallet.

"Thank you, enjoy your food," the cashier said with a sweet smile. "Please come back again."

"WHY YOU?!!!" Miyu shouted at Kanata readying to punch him.

"Well," Kanata said shaking a little with an uneasy smile, "I thought we were friends…."

"Yeah right you planned this all along," Miyu chomped down her burger and slurped her drink as they walked down the street. "You knew you didn't have money left, that's why you were being nice to me!"

"Hey I was being nice, okay?" Kanata defended himself, "I was willing to treat you out it's just that I didn't know I didn't have money left. I'm sorry…" he said like a baby.

"Hmph!" Miyu said, "Well I can walk from here now… Thanks anyway," she said sarcastically.

Kanata stared at her, "Are you sure? It's kinda getting dark.." Then he said, "Well nobody would want to kidnap you anyway, you're a witch," Kanata teased her and ran.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?" Miyu turned but she was late. Kanata took off like a demon was after him. 'If ever I get my hands on you,' she thought clenching her fists, with her eyes flaming.

A/N: Finally it's up! Sorry for the delay… I had to re-read all the chapters to know where I was, anyway enjoy! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
